Tu grandeza
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. No eres tú quien perdió la razón, quien estaba confundida, la que enloqueció. Es el mundo el que se equivocó pues tú no cometes errores. Tú eres perfecta, así lo dijeron todos ¿por qué habrían de mentir? 5. Azula.
1. Una hija

Kaixo!

Mi mas reciente ocurrencia, RubyMoon Faith he aquí aquella idea que te comenté. Una historia corta, de brincos cronológicos de lo visto en la serie, no parejas... este primer capítulo Azula como con 5-6 años, y bueno... a ver que tal.

Disclaimer. Nada me pertenece. Todo universo Avatar corresponde a Nick y sus dos creadores prespectivos.

* * *

_Pido pues a mi orgullo que siempre vaya del brazo con mi cordura. Y cuando me abandone mi cordura, pues le gusta alzar el vuelo, que mi orgullo vuele siquiera del brazo con mi locura._

Friedrich Nietzsche

**Tu grandeza.**

**1. Una hija.**

_Descendiente de una poderosa dinastía, heredera del poder más glorioso, futura dirigente de la tierra más próspera. La que nació bendecida por el gran Agni, el prodigio, el orgullo, el eslabón más fuerte. _

_Todo eso lo tienes bien claro, pues la vida ha sido buena realmente. Claro, es todo lo que mereces, y no solo por el beneficio de ser quien eres, sino porque eso te permitirá obtener a lo que estás destinada. La ley del más fuerte, simple y sin complicaciones. _

_A tí, al igual que tu padre al principio les dijeron que habían tenido la desgracia de nacer en segundo lugar pero resultó que Agni les sonrió, pues esos segundos que normalmente eran desplazados del poder, mostraron tener más cualidades. Mira a tu padre, mírate. _

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, vámonos.-

-¿No escuchó lo que se le dijo? Azula, obedece.-

-Pero a mi no me interesa todas estas tonterías.-

-Cuide su lenguaje, nos vamos a quedar y vas a hacer todo lo que se te indica.-

Azula hizo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibida para la señora Ursa, pero se contuvo de alegarle pues también estaba cansada y no tanto de las tres horas que llevaban ahí, si no de la actitud de su hija: completamente renuente a prestar atención a esa clase. Había sido un verdadero triunfo haberla hecho ir, y otra proeza mantener a la niña sin querer ensayar su fuego control con algún adorno de las otras niñas pues su madre le había prohibido seguirse burlando.

-Ahora, la señora Ursa y la princesa Azula nos deleitarán con la canción que se entona al gran Agni cuando se anuncian los compromisos.-

Ursa se levantó con majestuosidad, tomó un instrumento de cuerdas y sus dedos se deslizaron a través de ellas dejando escapar una dulce tonada, casi todas las presentes habían cerrado los ojos, de pronto se detuvo y todos la miraron confundidos. La señora Ursa veía a Azula con molestia. –Azula ¿qué esperas? Tus compañeras quieren oírte cantar.-

-Yo no canto.- Dijo resuelta.

-Azula, obedece. Te sabes esa canción.-

-No es cierto, no me gusta cantar, no soy ningún espectáculo para esta gente.- Azula seguía en su lugar y giró la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

-Princesa por favor, las demás quieren ver el número que presentarán en el recital de madres e hijas.-

-Eso es una estupidez.- Azula espetó a la profesora.

A Ursa le bastó con eso, dejó el instrumento se puso de pie y tomó a Azula por la mano. –Eso fue suficiente, no permitiré que use ese lenguaje, ¿Qué has aprendido?-

Azula miró retadora a su madre, y se negó a hablar. Las demás niñas empezaron a hablar a cuchicheos. –Que se vaya, tiene una voz espantosa, hasta Zuko canta mejor que ella. Él y la señora Ursa son los que deberían participar.-

En cuanto Azula escuchó eso, se soltó de su madre y lanzó una llama exacta a la cabeza de la niña que habló, el complejo adorno entrelazado a su cabello comenzó a arder de inmediato, los demás entraron en pánico, unas yendo a traer agua y otras tratando de apagarlo. Ursa no concibió lo que veía, su hija emitía una risa de verdadera alegría, no de burla como cuando molestaba a Zuko, sino como la que había escuchado de otras niñas cuando jugaban con sus pequeñas muñecas.

Esa risa alegre e infantil de Azula, lejos de hacerle sonreír como cuando la escuchaba en Zuko, le dio escalofríos. No soportando mas eso, en cuanto vio que todo estaba aplacado y la niña no había sufrido daño, tomó a Azula de la mano y la sacó de ahí. No le dijo nada, ni la regañó, ni le reclamó pues en su corazón solo tenía una inquietud que le atemorizaba.

El carruaje real las esperaba a la entrada de la escuela y las trasladó aprisa a la ciudad imperial donde apenas llegaron, Azula emprendió la carrera para encerrarse en su cuarto y no escuchar los eternos regaños de su mamá. Cosa a la que ya se había acostumbrado y en verdad le molestaba pero esta vez la señora Ursa no dijo nada, solo entró a sus habitaciones y no se le volvió a ver.

Cuando la noche llegó, se confundió de no ver a su madre irle a desear buenos sueños. A la princesa le incomodaba pero le gustaba que después de su mueca de desagrado y las palabras de su mamá, ella le daba un dulce. Esta vez no hubo ni buenas noches, ni dulce. Se encogió de hombros y se acostó, emocionada porque al día siguiente su padre le había permitido acompañarle a un entrenamiento de las legiones de elite.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- escuchó la voz de Zuko desde la puerta.

Ella se levantó y se talló los ojos. -¿Qué quieres? Quiero dormir.-

-¿Qué le dijiste a mamá? Está muy triste y ha estado llorando desde que regresaron.-

-Nada, Zuzu, quiero dormir.-

-No Azula, dime lo que le dijiste, siempre la haces enojar pero jamás la había visto así. ¿Por qué la tratas así?-

Azula iba a contestar con una burla pero se detuvo pensativa ¿por qué la trataba así? Pero ella no hacía nada para dañarla simplemente era del modo, en que era. Estaba cansada de pensar en esas cosas, pues no se sintió mal pero si se llenó de enojo cosa habitual cada que se cuestionaba así misma sobre la relación con su madre. -¡Vete, quiero dormir!- levantó la voz lanzándole un par de llamas naranjas.

Zuko salió corriendo asustado de la reacción de su hermana, no era rival para ella en una batalla de fuego control. Así que hizo lo mejor que pudo, fue a la habitación de su madre y tocó tímidamente la puerta, la señora Ursa levantó la cara de sus manos, al ver a su hijo se secó las lágrimas y lo invitó a pasar estirando la mano. Zuko corrió y se abrazó de ella, Ursa al sentir su hijo tan cerca no pudo contener el llanto, era tan honda su pena.

Pero Zuko no lo entendía. -¿Qué pasa mamá?-

Ursa sonrió pálidamente –No nada.-

El príncipe hizo una mueca molesta –Dices que mentir es malo, ¿qué pasa?-

Ursa lo colocó en sus piernas. –No entiendo a tu hermana, quiero que seamos tan unidas como contigo, pero no me deja, no sé que pasa con ella.- Dijo al fin derrotada de no poder ocultarle jamás las cosas a su hijo.

-¿Azula está enferma?-

Ursa miró a su hijo con los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa y sonrió enternecida. –No no está enferma, pero hay algo con ella.-

Madre e hijo siguieron platicando, mientras a la entrada de la habitación Azula escuchaba todo; extrañada por lo que Zuko dijo había ido para tratar de entenderlo bien pero al encontrarse con la escena y la plática, decidió quedarse en la entrada, paralizada por una extraña sensación en su interior. Era una impresión extraña, porque sabía que no quería ser Zuko lloriqueando en los brazos de su madre, ni ser como las demás niñas que seguían como perritos falderos a sus madres, grandes señora de sociedad, ella quería algo mas… mucho mas.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella no quedaba tranquilo. Un pensamiento que iba de aquí a allá incomodándola por no entender y haciéndola enojar por no poder controlarlo, se dio la vuelta al escuchar a su madre y su hermano reír. Se tapó los oídos y se fue corriendo, sin darse cuenta llegó cerca de la Cámara de Guerra donde su padre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, lo miró entre las enormes cortinas. Repasando el mapa ante él, todos se habían retirado ya ha dormir pero él se la pasaba buscando nuevas alternativas de ganar terreno y asegurar el ya conquistado. Sabía que no estaba conforme de ser el segundo en la línea sucesoria, por eso era que quería acercarse tanto a él.

Porque lo entendía. Ella fue la segunda hija, no podría aspirar al trono y veía con frustración que el príncipe heredero no mostraba las cualidades de los grandes Señores del Fuego.

Ella era pequeña, pero sabía de ambiciones y poder, siendo nacida en la esfera máxima desde donde se guiaba la guerra, y adoctrinada en la historia de su nación, a tan corta edad estaba consciente que tarde o temprano habría de llegar su momento para contribuir en la expansión de su nación.

Además… era más fácil estar cerca de él que de ella, pues Ozai le celebraba sus avances en fuego control, para él… ella era su prodigio, mientras que para su madre Azula era una niña que la hacía enojar y llorar, Zuko no hacía nada de eso, Zuko la hacía sonreír pero Azula parecía que únicamente conseguía hacerla sentir mal.

El señor Ozai no esperaba acciones amables, abrazos y sonrisas, él quería verla superarse, y Azula era capaz de eso. En cambio Ursa le pedía lo imposible, caminar a su lado, compartir actividades y secretos, que fuera como las hijas de las demás nobles que asistían a la Academia de Señoritas, pero era más fácil crear esferas múltiples que hacer que mamá sonriera de orgullo.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, por el nerviosismo del viaje con su padre y pensando en un modo de conseguir la misma clase de atención de Ursa, curiosamente era la primera vez que parecía entender la diferencia de trato entre ella y Zuko.

Estaba lista desde muy temprano, apenas el sol comenzaba a asomarse Azula despertó a las sirvientes que la preparaban cada mañana, mientras ellas lo hacían tan rápido como podían, ella pensaba en todas las cosas que podría ver y aprender. Además, solo serían ella y su padre, Zuko no estaba invitado.

Poco antes de partir, la sra. Ursa apareció con Zuko diciendo que sería buena idea viajar todos juntos, a Ozai pareció no importarle pero Azula estaba devastada, a donde fuera que viajaban juntos Azula se veía opacada, y no porque nadie la viera (los halagos jamás cesaban) si no por que las atenciones entre Zuko y Ursa la hacían sentirse invisible.

Llegando al campo de entrenamiento fueron recibidos con mil y un gritos de alegría, era notable que el segundo hijo del Señor del Fuego les visitara, pero la presencia de la familia completa era fuente de gran orgullo para todos los que se preparaban para la guerra.

Fueron colocados en un balcón para presenciar una demostración de lo mejor de esos batallones. Hubo dos Agni Kai, y algunas exhibiciones de las nuevas tecnologías además de un despliegue de los guerreros más avanzados. Azula no cabía de emoción al ver la capacidad que esos soldados habían alcanzado con su fuego control. Una vez terminado el general a cargo les invitó a formar parte del banquete en su honor, pero hubo una petición generalizada. Querían ver el poderoso relámpago doble del señor Ozai.

Y Ozai sabía que tener el favor de las fuerzas militares era bueno, accedió entre ovaciones de todos los oficiales y soldados, Azula no se contuvo y bajó al campo de duelo para ver de cerca todo, Ursa trató de detenerla pero la niña se soltó desesperada. 'Esto tengo que verlo' pensó con determinación.

El relámpago era una rareza de los maestros fuego, eran pocos los que lo conseguían pero nadie mostraba la misma potencia que los pertenecientes a la familia real. El trueno retumbo tras haber sido lanzado el relámpago y el mundo de Azula se detuvo, después de algún momento sonrió determinada. Esa sería su razón, su nueva meta. Ella sería capaz de dominar al relámpago.

Pasaron semanas, ella se esforzó de sobremanera para conseguir controlar la energía pero algo siempre se le escapaba. Había repasado cada noche los movimientos que vio a su padre hacer, le pidió que le enseñara directamente pero él le dijo que era muy joven, que no podría pero ella habría de mostrar que podía.

Aunque siguieron pasando los días sin que consiguiera algo, mas que pequeñas explosiones que la lanzaban lejos elevando su frustración. Ursa veía preocupada el empeño de su hija, se sentaba a contemplarla a la distancia intentando hallar un modo de apoyarla, pero no le gustaba que Azula intentara siquiera el relámpago pues conocía del enorme control que se requería para dividir la energía, no quería a su hija así.

Pero la niña se aferraba, porque en su mentalidad quería todo. Ozai la llamaba su prodigio, Ursa su hija, pero quería ser la hija de su papá y el orgullo de su mamá por… porque así quería que fuera.

Una mañana mientras ella empezaba a prepararse para el día, Azula llegó a su cuarto y la llamó, Ursa no cabía de asombro y gusto de que Azula se acercara a ella. -¿Qué sucede Azula?-

La niña se veía nerviosa aunque sonreía, eso llenó de dicha a su mamá. –Ahm, quiero enseñarte algo.- Dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

La cara de Ursa se iluminó por completo, incapaz de negarse a esa petición Azula la tomó de la mano y la llevó a los jardines traseros del palacio. Ahí la dejó cerca de un árbol y se alejó un poco.

-¿Qué es Azula?- la señora Ursa no sabía ni de que se trataba pero empezaba a creer que podía ganarse a su hija.

La princesa no contestó, empezó a realizar unos movimientos acompasados y una llama surgió de sus dos dedos extendidos. Ursa abrió los ojos pasmada, viendo todo el panorama ante ella, Azula se giró con la misma sonrisa esperando ver la cara satisfecha de su madre pero se topó con un gesto que ella no pudo leer. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y el ceño en una evidente mueca de asombro pero no por satisfacción de semejante demostración…

Azula dio dos pasos para acercarse a su madre pero ella retrocedió un tanto, la sonrisa de Azula se evaporó y su cara reflejó algo parecido a la emoción de su madre… estremecimiento.

Azula intentó de nuevo acortar la distancia mas la señora Ursa se retiró con la cabeza baja, la niña se quedó sola no entendiendo bien lo que había pasado. El tiempo pasó y ella se quedó en el jardín sin captar qué había hecho mal, Ozai pasaba por ahí y al verla se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede Azula?-

Ella meditó un momento y contestó. –Quiero enseñarte algo.-

Repitió sus movimientos y una vez mas, llamas azules surgieron de sus dedos arrasando la copa de uno de los árboles. De nuevo volteó, ahora hacia su padre y halló una sonrisa, pero que tenía oculto algo… ambición, pero para la niña ese gesto era todo y el mundo se llenó de alegría.

-Sorprendente, sigue trabajando en la fuerza aún puedes llegar más lejos.- Ozai dijo y se fue.

Azula empezó a dar vueltas mientras se reía, había olvidado por completo el desencanto con su madre y no se acordó hasta entrada la noche cuando estaba en su cama contemplando el nuevo color de su fuego en la llama añil que aparecía de sus dedos índice y medio. Sintió a alguien en la puerta de su cuarto, era Ursa.

Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, la señora Ursa giró la cabeza y siguió caminando. Ya no hubo dulce de buenas noches.

* * *

Ikusi arte!


	2. Una princesa

Kaixo!

Solamente para hacer una aclaración, hasta después me di cuenta que cometí un terrible error al colocar la edad de Azula. Si según yo ya era su fuego azul a una edad donde se supone aún debí ser normal (recordando el capítulo 'Zuko alone') pero ya que mi historia parte un tanto de eso tendré que dejarlo así y tomarme una pequeña licencia de lo que la serie plantea (sonará obsesivo pero procuro no alterar las cosas que se dicen en las series que toco para escribir).

Aquí en la parte del 'presente' Azula tiene ocho años, y bueno en los flash-forwards back se deduce por la cantidad de años que pasan... enredado lo sé.

* * *

**2. Una princesa.**

_En los cuentos de la Tribu del Agua, hablan de princesas que son la conjunción de belleza, gracia, bondad y elegancia. Son queridas por su pueblo y la perfecta acompañante de quien liderará a todos, son como un bello adorno. _

_En el Imperio Tierra, no se habla mucho de ellas quizá por la forma en que se ocultan los gobernantes en Ba Sing Se, pero de las historias que existen son como de encanto, similares a las de la Tribu Agua pero con un poco de más acción, habla de algunas contadas que demostraban sus cualidades en el campo de batalla. _

_Casi todos tienen la imagen de una princesa grácil, delicada, de voz de lira y movimientos de bailarina, como salidas de un sueño. Incluso aquí en tu tierra, tienen esa imagen, tu madre es el claro ejemplo, pero tú no eres así, eres de la realeza una princesa, pero jamás serás el adorno de nadie. _

Isla Ember, cinco años atrás.

-¡Eso es! Vamos, vamos ¡atrápame!- se escuchaban los gritos del joven príncipe heredero.

-¡No es justo! Vas muy rápido.- Contestaba el pequeño niño.

-Lu ten, no se alejen tanto. ¡Zuko, ven!- La sra. Ursa gritaba desde la terraza donde veía a los dos príncipes jugar.

-Son muchachos fuertes, no les va a pasar nada. Lo mismo quisiera decir de nuestra pequeña princesa.- Iroh comentaba dándole miradas juguetonas a la niña que se balanceaba en el barandal.

-¡Azula! ¿qué acabo de decirte? No puedes hacer lo mismo que Ty lee.-

La niña hizo una mueca y quiso bajar de un brinco, pero perdió el balance y cayó pesadamente al piso, su madre y su tío se apresuraron a socorrerla pero Azula se había puesto ya de pie, los dos se quedaron viéndola esperando que derramara las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos pero las enjugó y miró con molestia el barandal; de un arranque le prendió fuego.

-Calma pequeña, nos vas a dejar sin casa.- Iroh rió mientras un par de sirvientes llegaban con agua para extinguirlo.

Lu ten y Zuko ya habían llegado. –Azula, una princesita como tú no debe ser tan gruñona ¿te imaginas lo que van a decir cuando te vean?- el hijo de Iroh le sonreía.

-Ya de por si le tienen miedo, los demás niños dicen que es la princesa monstruo.- Zuko se burló, pero se retractó cuando Ursa le dio una mirada severa.

Azula le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo, los ocupantes de la casa de campo se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, Ursa se levantó para ir a intentar hablar con su hija pero sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil con el temperamento de la pequeña.

La princesa estaba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada lanzando pequeñas bolas de fuego, hacia poco que había descubierto su fuego control y trataba de controlarlo para humillar a Zuko pues aún no era capaz de crear una llama que se mantuviera encendida por suficiente tiempo.

Aunque ella no lo entendía aún, ese era su modo de evitar el tema que tanto le molestaba pues no le gustaba que la trataran como la pequeña joya de la familia, todos menos su padre la consentían y le daban lo mejor. No era que eso no le gustara pero quería hacer las mismas cosas que Zuko y Lu ten pero su madre insistía en alejarla de todo peligro.

-Azula tienes que controlarte, no puedes pasártela gritando a todos.- Ursa dijo acercándose.

Azula sonrió cuando escuchó eso.

Zuko pasó corriendo perseguido por Lu ten que la invitó a jugar con ellos.

Ella volteó a ver a su madre y le dijo antes de echarse a correr -¿Por qué no?-

Ursa la detuvo. –Porque no es bueno, debes comportarte correctamente, algún día se van a hartar.-

Azula se detuvo parecía que meditaba y de pronto le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. –No, no lo harán.-

------

Mamá lleva tres semanas sin aparecer, al principio creyó que era como una forma de distracción tras la muerte de Azulon, quizá regresaría a los pocos días, pero no ha regresado.

Azula ha decidido que eso no representará nada en su vida, simplemente un suceso que ni le afecta ni le beneficia; aunque entiende lo beneficioso que será a la vez como que no alcanza a comprender la sensación de que algo se le está escapando, oculta bien esa agitación en su interior y se enfoca en las nuevas posibilidades que se abren ante ella.

Ya puede ser quien quiera ser, se acabaron las aburridas clases de modales, el humillante comportamiento que debe adquirir en todas las sesiones de Consejo y las fiestas que tenían lugar en el Palacio Real, y aunque tenía plena libertad de hacer y deshacer siempre estaba ahí la presencia de mamá exigiendo, pidiendo, promoviendo, frenando, controlando… toda su persona, intentando que fuera quien no es.

Una princesa tal cual Ursa había sido a su edad, de esas que no levantaban la voz, que obedecían sin pestañear, que bien pueden estar en un aparador para ser contempladas, vanagloriadas, aplaudidas y adoradas por todos… pero que no pueden hacer nada.

-Nuestro dolor por la muerte de nuestro glorioso señor Azulon se ve reconfortado por la alegría de saber que usted será quien tomará el mando de nuestra gran nación. Viva el Señor Ozai- dice el regente Hei, uno de los más allegados al poder que se vería beneficiado por la sucesión de Ozai.

Mas voces se unen con gritos y aplausos, todos pertenecientes a los invitados a la fiesta ofrecida como celebración por la subida de Ozai al poder apenas veinte días después de la muerte del antiguo Señor del Fuego. Se pueden ver mesas repletas de jugosos manjares, bandas amenizando la velada, los dos salones principales y los jardines adornados con antorchas y pantallas que iluminan todo, algunos saltimbanquis muestran prodigiosas figuras de fuego entreteniendo a los comensales.

Entre la gente se ve pasar a los niños que juegan. De entre todos ellos sobresalen dos: el príncipe heredero que ha cambiado mucho desde la desaparición de su madre, se le ve más retraído, solitario y casi no aparece ya entre los pasillos o los salones, solo se pasea en los jardines o su cuarto. Y la princesa que también ha mostrado un cambio, aunque nada radical, simplemente ella se deja ver mas así como mostrar un gesto menos frustrado.

-Princesa Azula, creo que no debería hacer eso aquí.- Comenta una de las sirvientas que han recibido el encargo de ver por ella.

-¿Por qué no?- responde francamente, la joven mujer abre la boca para replicar mientras busca una respuesta pero no encuentra una sola razón que Azula no pueda refutar. Así que se limita a ver las tres niñas que están frente a ella sosteniendo pequeñas velas.

Azula cierra los ojos, hace un par de movimientos con los brazos y tres pequeñas llamas salen volando para ir a caer directo en las mechas, todos los que contemplaban a la distancia el ejercicio aplaudieron de inmediato, las niñas suspiran aliviadas. Todos halagan a Azula pero ella no está conforme pues su fuego azul se tornó naranja mientras llegaba a su destino.

Zuko camina distraído entre la gente, los demás lo saludan inclinando la cabeza a lo que él responde como su madre le enseñó. No acepta que Ursa no regresará, pero trata de fingir para no hacer ver esa evidente desolación que los está carcomiendo; al ver el ejercicio de su hermana siente un escalofrío interno, se siente aún más abatido pues tiene que entender que su hermana y padre son lo único que le queda de familia, su tío tiene una larga jornada de regreso desde Ba Sing Se y ha escuchado rumores que se pasará un tiempo en la Isla Ember para recuperarse de la pérdida de Lu ten.

Ambos príncipes son convocados a la sala principal para estar presentes en el discurso de su padre, Zuko comienza a caminar lentamente pero Azula pasa corriendo a su lado.

-Eres un pato tortuga Zuzu, ya que no quisiste irte con una familia del Reino Tierra ¿por qué no le dices a los del estanque que te adopten?- ella ríe.

Zuko hace una mueca y acelera mientras le levanta la voz. –No digas eso, te voy a ganar.-

Azula se da la vuelta deteniéndose y parando en seco a su hermano. –¿O por qué no te vas con mamá o el tío Iroh?- ríe de nuevo y sigue corriendo.

Zuko se queda paralizado, intenta bloquear las palabras de su hermana pero no puede, sabe que las cosas van a cambiar ahora que su padre es el señor del Fuego, que ni su madre, ni su tío ni su primo están, ahora que está solo con Azula, su mundo se ha acabado. Disminuye notablemente el paso con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Cuándo todo dejó de ser del modo en que era?

------------

Tres años después.

En la Academia hay un chisme reciente, la primera alumna de la generación de la Princesa Azula ha sido pedida en matrimonio aunque aún es muy joven es una notable forma de reconocer la calidad de la educación de las señoritas que acuden a esa institución.

Saili, la futura novia e hija del gobernador de las provincias del este se pasea por los jardines con un séquito de admiradoras detrás de ella, la chica está tan arrobada con su suerte que pierde un poco la dimensión de las cosas, al pasar cerca de donde Azula, Ty lee y Mai juguetean dice en voz alta.

-Oí que la princesa de la Tribu Agua del Norte se comprometió desde los ocho años, muchos guerreros jóvenes pelaron por su mano. Y hasta los pretendientes de las nobles de las familias más poderosas del Reino Tierra tienen que ser seleccionados rigurosamente para poder aspirar a ser candidatos. Que diferencia, aquí apuesto que el Sr. Ozai tendrá que ofrecer un alta suma de dinero para que alguien se anime.-

-Saili- una voz anónima recrimina.

Pero la chica no hace caso, al darse cuenta que tiene la atención (aunque bien disimulada) de la princesa. –Allá son unos salvajes, pero mira que impresión dejan sus princesas, en cambio aquí ¿O cuántos han pedido tu mano oh princesa?-

Azula se levanta y se acerca con toda majestuosidad y cierto paso furtivo a Saili –Mejor pregunta, cuantos de ellos están vivos.- Sonríe maliciosamente y sigue caminando.

La hija del gobernador está tan envalentonada por su posición que se jacta –Fanfarroner…-

No ha ni terminado su frase cuando una llama casi imperceptible va a dar directo a ella quemándole el vestido. Las llamas de inmediato se propagan al igual que los gritos de histeria de las demás, en su desesperación Saili se lanza en una de las pozas que adornan los jardines. Cuando se escucha el choque de su cuerpo con el agua se hace silencio mientras las demás contemplan a la pobre chica al borde del llanto, pero la risa y la voz de Azula rompen el sosiego.

-¿Quién es mejor que quien?- Empieza a caminar pero el grito de Saili la detiene.

-¡Monstruo!-

Pero Azula ya no replica se aleja lentamente mientras Ty lee y Mai la acompañan a su lado, ellas ya se han acostumbrado a ese extraño autocontrol. La princesa estalla violentamente como un volcán pero en poco tiempo pasa a una perturbante calma, Azula conoce la clave del relámpago aunque aún no es capaz de dominarlo por completo.

Pero lo dominará como su temido fuego azul. Una vez que obtuvo el conocimiento de su padre, le tomó casi un año controlar todas sus reacciones y una vez que las pudo dominar el impulso eléctrico surgido de la energía dividida llegó hacia ella como la cosa más natural, su padre la impulsa a llegar más lejos.

El sueño de convertirse en la favorita y única fuente de atención de su padre se hará realidad en dos meses, cuando el príncipe Zuko sea desterrado por una falta de disciplina.

La princesa, pasará del segundo lugar de la línea hereditaria a ser la primera… en todo. Las cosas habrán de hacerse a su voluntad.


	3. Una guerrera

Kaixo!

Esto solamente para aclarar. Quizá la visión que le doy a Azula se lea algo contraditoria (seguramente algo deprimente y quizá débil) pero creo que ella podría ser así. No acepta del todo lo que siente y eso le hace negarse ante esa realidad, y que mejor modo que aplastando esa verdad. GRACIAS por sus comentarios.

* * *

**3. Una guerrera.**

_La sangre que corre por tus venas es legendaria, temida y alabada. Aquella que gestó el motor de poder en que se convirtió tu nación y que la ha llevado al sitio que le corresponde. La fuerza de Agni recorre todo tu ser y has sabido encausarla bien, ¿quién puede jactarse de ser la guerrera del fuego azul y el relámpago poderoso? _

_Los débiles han de caer y el poderoso se levantará. _

_Así como tú. De las debilidades de los eslabones frágiles surgen los fuertes, tú redimiste la línea sucesoria así como Ozai lo hizo en su tiempo. Ahora has de gestar tu camino para llegar a la cumbre, la que habrá de liderar todo._

_Ahora es tu momento._

-Princesa, los hombres tienen que descansar.- Dice un general inclinándose ante Azula.

-Me dijeron que los integrantes de su escuadrón eran los más hábiles de la nación, ¿me engañaron?-

-Su alteza, no, eso es cierto pero hemos estado viajando desde el amanecer. Entienda que están entrenados para el asalto rápido no para la campaña larga.-

Azula desvía la mirada por encima del gesto preocupado del general. Y contempla a las tropas que venían detrás de ella, mira el mapa que le ofrecen y contempla el sol a punto de descender. –Descansarán- el general (y la mayoría de los militares cerca de la comitiva real) suspiran aliviados, pero Azula continúa –en cuanto lleguemos a la planicie. No seremos víctimas de basura del Reino Tierra.-

Vuelve a entrar a su carruaje mientras los demás soldados tienen que reiniciar pesadamente su paso, conforme fueron avanzando las palabras de Azula llegaron a todos y cada uno; poco a poco todo tiene sentido conforme ven sus alrededores. Son montañas, lugares ideales para el ataque con tierra control. Como por una fuerza invisible, los ánimos se renuevan al sentirse orgullosos de ir liderados por semejante personaje. Quien pudo ver todas las posibilidades en el trayecto y aún con esa mano de hierro tiene la precaución de asegurar el bienestar de todos.

El campamento se coloca en una enorme planicie. Las tropas han caído rendidas. La comida es preparada aprisa y repartida metódicamente entre todos de modo que los turnos para comer sean tan rápidos como sea posible en orden de ahorrar tiempo y poder ocuparlo en el descanso que tanto requieren.

Los centinelas resguardan el sueño de todos aunque de lejos pareciera que están en situación desprotegida están bien resguardados, se han rodeado de piras que iluminan sus alrededores y es posible visualizar cualquier acercamiento de maestros tierra. La tienda real ha sido engalanada con someras banderas que indican quien la ocupa. Ella ha aprendido que para un asalto relámpago como el que planea es preciso mantener todo tan práctico como sea posible y auque está acostumbrada al esplendor y la comodidad absoluta, sabe que todo tiene su lugar y su momento.

El amanecer comienza a dar señales de vida, el cielo oscuro empieza a tornarse azul claro. En el campamento de la armada de fuego todo está listo ya, las tiendas han sido recogidas y los pelotones están formados, toda la cadena de poder sabe a la perfección sus órdenes y están colocados en sus posiciones. Los cuatro generales de los equipos que conforman el batallón están lado a lado de Azula montando rinocerontes de Komodo mientras que ella está sobre un ágil dragón-mangosta.

Ella mira el sol asomarse por el horizonte, levanta un brazo y varios cuernos suenan a lo lejos… inicia el asedio sobre la ciudad de Dezheng, la segunda en importancia del oeste del Reino Tierra. Aunque los habitantes estaban ya enterados del avance de la armada de fuego gracias a la eficacia de los exploradores que Azula envió no supieron que estaban tan cerca.

El primer golpe es una lluvia de enormes bolas de fuego lanzadas por catapultas; le sigue un ataque directo del relámpago de Azula que fractura los muros que rodean la ciudad. Las tropas de maestros tierra han llegado ya a sus posiciones y responden el ataque con piedras de distintos tamaños que vienen a golpear el primer frente del ejército.

No son suficientes para intimidar a nadie Aunque los pedazos de roca caen aplastando a mas de uno, los soldados siguen su paso sin hesitar; Azula en persona se aseguró de elegir bien los comandos que habrían de acompañarle y esos cuatro en particular son de los que mejor responden a sus deseos: temerarios, ágiles, todos maestros fuego, hábiles con armas, y ante todo conocedores de su posición (para ahorrarse eso de la lucha del poder). Las elites de la armada de fuego.

Azula levanta un brazo y dirige su mano hacia la derecha, el comandante Sheng se separa de la formación y dirige a sus hombres a la parte frontal poco a poco todos se dispersan formando pequeños destacamentos que se colocan en la base de los muros, los maestros tierra enfrascados en eliminar a los demás que se van acercando más y más no les prestan la atención suficiente.

Una explosión que cimbra todo el conjunto; gracias al descuido en la manutención de sus defensas los muros caen entre atronadores sonidos seguidos de un silencio de muerte, el polvo levantado aumenta la incertidumbre. Aún antes de que se disipe la población de Dezheng contempla luces entre la polvareda, rojas y naranjas… el polvo da la ilusión de un cielo nublado en pleno amanecer, hasta parece haber un lucero… azul.

El lucero comienza a verse rodeado de electricidad, ahora parece un cielo de tormenta. Y mareas de fuego acompañadas de rayos azules surgen de la nube de polvo… la tormenta se ha liberado.

Los pobladores retroceden mientras los soldados maestros tierra recuperan la formación tras el primer asalto, entre cuerpos calcinados responden a su manera esta vez con más efectividad quebrando las primeras líneas. Ahora que todo el polvo ha tocado el piso la cantidad es perceptible, son demasiados pero no como los maestros tierra imaginaron en un principio. No falta quien se jacta del compacto número pero subestimar al enemigo es siempre el primer error.

Las águilas mensajeras son liberadas, gracias al estratégico sistema de relevos que se ha tendido creando un camino desde el Reino Tierra hasta la Ciudad Imperial de la Nación del Fuego, el sr. Ozai se entera pronto de las buenas nuevas.

Dezheng ha caído.

Aunque para muchos sonó una idea irracional, el sr. Ozai le encomendó la conquista de esa ciudad a su hija. Una niña de trece años al mando de un ejército, no faltó quien la subestimó.

Pero Ozai sabía bien lo que hacía. La intrigante capacidad de su hija le ha dejado mas que satisfecho, no solo por el poder que ha sido capaz de alcanzar sino también por esa habilidad de estratega y miliciana. Aunque de principio dudó en permitirle la entrada a la cámara de guerra (considerando el espectáculo que dio Zuko) al tenerla por primera vez ahí resultó la más grande de sus satisfacciones.

El actual Señor del Fuego sabía que Azula no lo humillaría como Zuko pero era un misterio lo que la princesa fuera capaz de hacer ante el Consejo de Guerra y una decisión mal tomada. No fue precisamente el modo correcto de expresar su desacuerdo pero tocó un punto neurálgico, y de no haber sido por ella toda la campaña hubiese sido una humillante derrota.

----

Cuatro meses atrás.

En la cámara todos se paseaban nerviosos, las dos ciudades clave del Oeste se habían sacudido del control que se mantenía sobre ellas. Los oficiales que tuvieron el mando habían terminado cediendo ante los sobornos de los antiguos gobernantes, al final los mataron. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo sin el debido control o de lo contrario animarían a otros a levantarse.

-Debemos mandar una comisión para negociar su rendición, con la suficiente amenaza volverán a temer.- Dijo uno de los concejales.

-Si conseguimos que se anexen por voluntad propia puede haber la posibilidad que la ocupación dure mas.- Uno mas comentó animado por el vigor del primero.

-Pero… podría ser una trampa, aprisionarán a nuestros embajadores para cuando se den cuenta que no tenemos planeada una invasión resultará peor.-

-La negociación ya no es posible, les dimos su oportunidad.- Dijo Ozai.

-Pero señor dese cuenta que una operación hacia allá alterará todas las estrategias; los tiempos están medidos para nuestro avance a Ba Sing Se. El taladro está por salir de la Nación, tardará muchos días para llegar.-

-Precisamente por eso, no podemos transportar el taladro si el terreno no es seguro.- Ozai replicó.

-Señor, la ruta por la que lo llevaremos estará bien resguardada, nadie nos detendrá.-

-Eso es como cruzar un hato de cerdos-ovejas por un bosque repleto de leones alce dientes de sable. ¿Acaso quieres que nos destruyan sin haber llegado siquiera?- Azula dijo de pronto mirando el mapa en el que el ministro Luang señalaba la ruta.

Ozai le dirigió una mirada un tanto severa a Azula pero quiso conocer cual era su punto. -¿Y qué sugieres?-

La respuesta vino de inmediato. Una llama azul cayó sobre las piezas de madera que simulaban las ciudades de Dezheng y Fuzhou. –No hay segundas oportunidades para nadie.- Sentenció sin mirar a su padre, una vez que los integrantes del consejo comenzaron a intercambiar impresiones Azula le dio una mirada sigilosa… como esperando su aprobación.

Ozai no la miró, se levantó y caminó haciendo que todos los hombres se aplacaran. –Las dos principales ciudades del Oeste habrán de caer, arderán hasta las cenizas para que sirva de escarmiento a todos los que pretendan levantar su puño contra nosotros.-

Ya nadie discutió. Comenzaron a hacerle preguntas de la estrategia a seguir. Azula lo miraba con atención, por dentro quería sonreír satisfecha pero ocultaba bien todas sus impresiones y reacciones sería impropio hacerlo delante de todos.

-Habrá dos grupos, Haiden comandará el grupo hacia Fuzhou.-

-Será un honor gran señor.- Dijo el viejo Haiden.

Los demás militares en activo empezaron a ofrecerse para ir al frente del segundo grupo, pero Ozai les dio la espalda para quedar de frente con su hija que seguía contemplando el mapa. –Tú derribarás Dezheng.- Finalizó y se retiró dejando a todos detrás mudos de sorpresa.

Le tomó un rato a Azula recobrarse de la impresión y sabiendo que cualquier demostración de alegría podría ser considerada señal de debilidad, se levantó ante la mirada suspicaz de todos. Mientras salía siguiendo a su padre ordenó. –Quiero a los Invasores del Sur y los Maestros Fuego Imperiales.-

----------

La luna ilumina las ruinas de Dezheng. Azula descansa en una de las edificaciones principales que no derrumbaron, es sabido que cuando la Nación del Fuego ocupa una ciudad hace la menor cantidad de destrozos en esta ocasión hubo una excepción pues la meta es sembrar el miedo y hacer ver con quien están tratando. Tal cual lo dijo Azula 'No hay segundas oportunidades para nadie'

Las águilas mensajeras han regresado comunicando la satisfacción por el éxito de la campaña. Azula no puede contener su emoción por escucharla directamente de boca de su padre. Eso es algo así como el combustible que inconscientemente le hace continuar, porque ya ha aprendido a bloquear las sensaciones encontradas de la parte no superada (como ella creyó) de su madre, de toda la turbulencia que sobrevino en su vida después de que Lu Ten murió.

Camina por las calles repletas de escombros, ha salido de los aposentos que le prepararon sin que nadie se percatara. Le gusta conocer la otra cara de la invasión, una curiosidad que no ha podido aplacar desde que visitó por primera vez una ciudad recién tomada.

Mientras recorre el perímetro más devastado un sonido llama su atención. En la zona habitacional de la población más opulenta se escuchan unas voces que se consuelan entre sí. Curiosa se acerca en silencio a la casa algo derruida donde halla dos pequeños y una pareja que comen en toscas escudillas, una niña llora mientras le pide a su madre que le de un poco mas. La mujer inclina la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas al ver que no hay mas para darle, el padre y el hermano después de mirarse por unos segundos le dan un poco de sus raquíticas porciones a la pequeña que sonríe enormemente al ver eso. Todos los demás sonríen.

Azula arquea una ceja sintiéndose asqueada de esa escena, se da la vuelta pero en la acción lanza accidentalmente una piedra contra un muro; la familia guarda silencio y el padre se asoma fuera de su refugio al verla tiene que contenerse de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque por dentro quisiera matarla sabe que si acaso consiguiera llegar a tocarla, el castigo por la mera intención será la muerte.

Azula ha volteado esperando una reacción pero solo se encuentra con cuatro pares de ojos que ocultan mil y un emociones, caras exhaustas, ropajes sucios y algo desgarrados: los despojos de la guerra. Eso para ella es solo eso, los daños colaterales, el precio que los vencidos siempre pagan. Se da la vuelta y sigue su camino.

Mas el niño no tiene el temor del padre, toma una roca, se adelanta corriendo y la lanza directo a la princesa que recibe el golpe directo en la cabeza al no esperar ataque alguno. De inmediato ella se lanza contra el pequeño que se queda paralizado de la impresión por la velocidad de la extranjera y esa atemorizante llama que ha estallado en su mano derecha.

Pero algo detiene en seco a Azula. La madre ha corrido ha abrazar a su hijo, y el padre se interpone entre ellos y la princesa, la niña comienza a llorar de nuevo mientras se apresura a llegar con su madre y se sujeta a ella con desesperación. Azula recorre con la mirada a cada uno, el niño que no quita su gesto de terror, la niña y su miedo a lo desconocido, la madre su desesperación y el padre ese inquietante gesto de saber que lo que hace es inútil, no es ni siquiera rival para ella. Lo sabe y sin embargo está ahí, protegiendo.

Azula inclina un poco la cabeza y retrocede tres pasos, no hay nada que la detenga de aniquilar semejante afrenta. No hay una consciencia que le diga que matar a una familia desvalida e indefensa está mal, no hay un código de conducta que marque que solo habrá de atacarse a quien es amenaza… no hay nada.

Solo esa pequeña y molesta sensación… no quiere ver eso, no quiere recordar eso, no quiere estar ahí. Porque ella tuvo y no eso una vez. Mamá que la abrazaba y la consolaba cuando la pequeña niña que aún no entendía de poder y ambición se asustaba, el hermano mayor que la protegía de imaginarios dragones que venían a atacarlos, en aquellos tiempos donde el fuego control no encendía la chispa de rivalidad… aunque no estaba el padre defendiéndola, había un padre distante. Un viejo recuerdo de una familia completa.

Que le repugnaba y quería suprimir.

Se da la vuelta y sigue su camino. Ella no habrá de mancharse las manos con la sangre de la basura, ella está para cosas más importantes. Mientras regresa a su lugar de descanso se encuentra con un grupo de soldados que patrullan la ciudad. Al verla inclinan la cabeza.

-Hay unos civiles por allá, se les prohibió ocupar esta zona y hay toque de queda.- Dice señalando el camino por el que ha venido.

Los soldados se quedan mirando entre si como esperando que se les de una orden directa pero con Azula eso es innecesario. –A la orden su alteza.- Dice el capitán y se alejan marchando a cumplir las órdenes.

A la distancia ella escucha los gritos de la familia, seguidos de unas enormes llamas que consumen la casa.

Mas ella no sonríe, sigue su camino y como en aquellos recuerdos que quiere suprimir. Con el gesto de indiferencia decide que no ha de significar nada, es algo que hará a un lado para seguir.

Dos días después hace una visita a Fuzhou donde se da cuenta que los estragos para la Nación fueron mayores que en la toma de Dezheng, Haiden murió en la contienda y ella llega a tomar el mando de la ocupación. Después de colocar a las personas necesarias, restituye el sistema de gobierno en esa tierra conquistada.

Gracias al éxito de su campaña los halcones mensajeros no se hacen esperar y llegan con nuevas indicaciones: hay que asegurar el poder en las distintas ciudades donde se ha establecido ya la Nación. Azula inicia la empresa encomendada por su padre a lo largo y ancho del territorio ocupado incluso cree que llegará a participar en la ocupación de Omashu pero las órdenes de su padre la llevan al sur. Todas las operaciones en las que participa son victorias, todos sus planes, todas sus estrategias son sinónimo de triunfo.

Después de algunos meses emprende el regreso a casa, ahí es recibida con las glorias que ella sabe merece, la población, los nobles y los militares la aclaman. Le gusta eso, es claro, pero como siempre… quiere algo mas.

Llega a la Cámara del Señor del Fuego donde Ozai despacha a los comandantes que regresaron a dar su informe del avance hacia Ba Sing Se. Ella se inclina y expresa sus saludos, explica la situación y como han quedado las cosas.

-Me complace.-

Azula se queda ahí sabiendo que debe haber algo mas, en lo hondo se quiere hacer creer que serán palabras más expresivas… algo mas. Cualquier cosa.

-Iroh es un traidor y tu hermano Zuko un fracaso. Tengo una tarea para ti.- Finaliza Ozai.

Azula levanta la cabeza levemente mientras sonríe de seguridad. Una doble oportunidad. Asegurar su posición y tal vez, quizá esta vez poder atraer algo mas de su padre.


	4. Una hermana

Kaixo! GRACIAS por sus comentarios. Saludos y nos leemos!

* * *

**4. Una hermana**

_Hay algo que se dice de los hermanos, que son el mejor apoyo, que no hay mejor amigo, que no habrá traición que venga de ellos… que la sangre es más fuerte que nada. Mas sabes que nada de eso es verdad absoluta, podría serlo si vinieras de otra familia pero no es así. _

_No con aquellos que comparten tu sangre. _

1ª. Visión: Ella

Las cosas habían sido risiblemente fáciles para ella desde que su padre le encomendó traer a Zuko y Iroh a casa. No fue gran reto hallarlos mucho menos encontrar como convencer a Zuko de seguirla; Zuzu no había cambiado en nada, habían pasado casi tres años desde la última vez que lo vio y solamente en lo físico se percibía alguna transformación.

La mente de su hermano parecía tan ingenua y lenta de siempre.

Aunque ella lo negara no podía dejar de preguntarse como era que su hermano siempre caía en sus juegos, aún con todo lo que ella siempre terminaba haciéndole. Zuko era como una oveja-koala, de actitud pasiva y poca firmeza, le admiraba un amanecer tanto como una enorme tormenta, le daba temor lo nuevo tanto como le atraía. Podría vivir feliz en su pequeño círculo donde estaba seguro. Si su madre no se hubiera ido, seguramente Zuko hubiese declinado al poder si se le ofreciera a cambio un estanque lleno de patos tortuga, ahí podría estar con mamá y tomar té que el tío Iroh les prepararía.

Si, así era Zuko.

Pero había algo raro con él. Zuko poseía una fortaleza que le intrigó desde que ella pareció reconocerla, él era capaz de seguir adelante… de salir de sus problemas, de no dar marcha atrás. Ella no conocía esa clase de esfuerzo pues no había nada que se le hubiera negado jamás; todo lo que se proponía lo conseguía, quizá lo más que le había costado fue el relámpago… pero lo dominó.

Zuko por otra parte había tenido retos que no siempre pudo sacar adelante. Su fuego llegó casi por accidente, jamás pudo siquiera intentar el relámpago, el fuego que de él surgió no cambió nunca de color por mas que intentaba, su abuelo no dejó de verlo como un eslabón débil… tenía tantas cosas sin obtener.

Y sin embargo no cedía.

Eso le parecía curioso mas no cegaba sus objetivos. No chistó un solo segundo en seguir con su plan aún con la iluminada cara de Zuko, a pesar de que Iroh estaba ahí y le advirtió; Zuko no dudó. Su hermano estaba hechizado como una mariposa de hollín a una llama… no veía el peligro, no cabía precaución alguna.

Cuando todo el teatro se vino abajo por el desliz del oficial al mando del barco la situación lejos de molestarle le agradó un tanto mas pues pudo hacer realidad uno de sus juegos de niños. Ellos jugaban al escondite, normalmente era el príncipe el que debía ocultarse y Azula adoraba rastrearlo como a un animal al que se le está cazando.

Azula consiguió su cometido, regresó a casa con su hermano a su lado y su tío preso. Las cosas nuevamente eran perfectas.

Su hermano esta vez tenía una utilidad, un chivo expiatorio en caso de cualquier inconveniente, su padre creyó su mentira y aunque no era propio de ella mentirle a Ozai. Era solamente una mentira piadosa para mantener su inmaculada imagen. Quizá así podría escuchar las palabras que añoraba, quizá.

Pero todo cambia. Los destinos se tuercen y lanzan nuevas afrentas. Las cosas fueron casi como ella esperaba, el día del Sol Negro no fue tan oscuro para su nación, Zuko se fue, Iroh se fue… las cosas eran como solían ser.

No, no todo lo fue.

Con la última amenaza destruida, el triunfo estaba a un paso. El fin de la guerra, el Avatar incapaz de ser amenaza, el triunfo de la Nación, ella podría ser la única al fin.

Pero fue a La Roca Hirviente.

Y todo fin comenzó.

Ursa no estaba, Iroh no estaba, Lu ten no estaba, Mai no estaba, Ty lee no estaba. Ella estaba sola.

¿Qué mas podía pedir? Todo obstáculo, todo lastre, toda traición, todo se había ido. Ella tenía el camino libre para sus ambiciones y deseos. Con la cremación del Reino Tierra ella al fin ocuparía su lugar al lado de Ozai, ya sin tener que demostrar nada, sin la incertidumbre de nada, todo era perfecto.

Pero sentía que algo se le estaba yendo. Algo, algo, algo… un detalle, un aspecto, una falla, una debilidad, una persona. Una persona débil que era una falla: Zuko.

Y entonces lo decidió. Ella habría de ser hija única por mano propia.

----

Intermedio.

El sol calienta con su luz benefactora. Los árboles se mecen plácidamente con el viento que refresca el ambiente en el jardín, lirios de fuego inundan toda esa parte de los jardines imperiales.

Todo es paz.

¿O no?

Una batalla se lleva a cabo en medio de tanta paz. Un guerrero extiende su arma al enemigo, le mira retadoramente mientras no pierde de vista a quien protege. El enemigo ruge furioso, el guerrero grita en respuesta.

El dragón sacude su dentada cabeza mientras ruge con más fuerza. El combatiente retrocede para proteger a quien el dragón amenaza y que de la sorpresa del rugido empieza a mostrarse temerosa.

-Yo te protegeré, venceré a ese dragón.- Dice con firmeza mientras la rodea con un brazo, ella trata de sonreír pero el miedo la traiciona.

El dragón ruge una vez mas, y el guerrero se lanza sobre él para que no se acerque más a ella. Este dragón es ágil, conoce los movimientos de su contendiente pues ya se han enfrentado en varias ocasiones; la espada sale volando a un lado y el guerrero queda a merced de las fauces.

La niña mira aterrada todo, ya ha sido amenazada muchas veces por ese dragón y siempre hay quien llega a rescatarla pero ahora las cosas no se ven bien. Quiere salir corriendo, quiere gritarle a su hermano que huya pero cuando se da cuenta que no hay escape para él, decide que no lo dejará solo. Así como él no la dejó.

Y una fuerza que jamás había sentido, tibia y fiera a la vez estalla en ella. Como por reflejo extiende su pequeño brazo y una llama cae sobre el dragón. El grito de sorpresa no se hace esperar.

El dragón desparece, el guerrero también retrocede.

-¡Azula! ¡sólo es un juego!- Lu ten grita quitándose el disfraz de dragón que arde aprisa por la tela de la que está confeccionado.

-Tu fuego control.- Exclama Zuko separándose de su primo que lo alejó tras la repentina combustión. Se acerca a ella y la abraza. –Tienes fuego control.-

Lu ten llega y la carga para llevarla donde su padre y sus tíos comen. Está su tía Ursa y su padre, no está su tío Ozai, no importa. –Les presento a nuestra niña prodigio, Azula ha descubierto su fuego control.-

Los aplausos, las felicitaciones, las aclamaciones no se hacen esperar. Azula sonríe contenta.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Ozai que va pasando por ahí.

-Azula desarrolló su fuego control.- Zuko dice contento pero cuando se encuentra con la mirada severa de su padre baja la vista y retrocede al recordar que a pesar de ser dos años mayor que su hermana, no muestra ni asomo de su poder.

-¿Es cierto eso Azula?-

La niña asiente adelantándose a su padre, él le coloca una mano en la cabeza y sonríe levemente. –Felicidades, sabía que tú no me fallarías.-

Ozai se va mientras Iroh y Lu ten siguen felicitándola, Ursa mira por donde se fue su esposo, le ve con cierto aire de preocupación a Azula, Zuko no quita la mirada de su hermana. Un nuevo mundo se abre ante ella.

Ése es el fin de una cosa y el comienzo de otra.

----

2ª Visión: Él

¿Cómo se desbarata una montaña? ¿cómo se apaga un fuego fatuo? ¿cómo se derrite el iceberg más grande?

¿Cómo se vence al invencible?

Zuko decidió que todo debía resumirse a una situación así, aunque lo negara desde que Azula se declaró su enemiga supo que esos días de hermanos y juegos se habían acabado. Antes peleaban por ver quien era más fuerte ahora por quien habría de vivir.

-Vine a celebrar que soy hija única.- Clamó Azula desde el dirigible.

Él quería terminar con esa pelea. Confrontar a su hermana y dejar ese conflicto a un lado, mas las cosas no funcionaron la primera vez. La abrupta acción de Azula y la falta de planeación táctica le dieron la ventaja a Zuko, y gracias a sus amigos pudo salir adelante. Pero no pudo borrar de su mente la preocupación que sintió cuando Azula caía libremente después de que se lanzaron uno a otro de la superficie de la que peleaban. De no haber sido por Appa, él hubiera caído irremediablemente al vacío. Su preocupación fue tal que no recordó que Azula era una persona de muchos trucos y pudo propulsarse a la pared de piedra, aún con todo el deseo de derrotarla se dio cuenta que no tenía la sed de asesinarla como ella evidentemente se lo demostró.

Porque con todo lo que era, con todo lo que hacía, con todo lo que decía con toda esa locura que Iroh aseguró, era su hermana. Y si sus caminos se habían separado en algún punto, tal vez era en parte su culpa por alejarse de ella y acercarse tanto a su madre. La culpa de que la situación estuviera así se repartía entre todos: su padre evidentemente cargaba con la mayor parte, Azula otro tanto y su madre… también contribuyó. Incluso Zuko ya era capaz de percatarse de todo, una vez que consiguió aceptar su nueva vida y papel como ayuda del Avatar la perspectiva de todo cambió. Así como pudo admitir sus errores y visión equivocada, también asumió sus nuevas responsabilidades, afrontó sus nuevos retos y recibió con gusto a su nueva compañía. Eso le dio una nueva perspectiva, donde se dio cuenta que las aberraciones de las que Azula era capaz eran en parte producto de la situación donde fue colocada.

Era y no víctima, prácticamente todo era producto de sus acciones pero no podía negar ese hecho de que si no hubiese pasado algo de toda la cadena de malas cosas, quizá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Creía que todo sería más fácil ahora. Su tío lo había perdonado, la relación fortalecida con sus amigos le daba fuerza, se creía capaz de todo… incluso de derrotar a Azula. Asumió valientemente la encomienda de encargarse de ella, aunque Katara iba a su lado y sabía que no podía haber mejor fuerza de apoyo. En el fondo estaba intranquilo (aunque se lo negara a Katara) porque Iroh lo obligaba a hacer lo que él mismo se negó. 'La historia nos ha mostrado violencia sin sentido, hermanos matándose entre sí por ganar el poder' y sin embargo, Zuko y Azula habrían de hacerlo.

Cuando la vio… cuando la vio… todas las dudas desaparecieron, toda la negación se cayó pero nació la incertidumbre por saber que le pasaba a esa perfección que siempre había conocido en su hermana.

3ª visión: Él y ella.

Ninguno se niega a pelear. Ella porque ha extraviado mucho de su razón en el camino a este día (aunque si fuera la que era antes nada hubiera cambiado) y él porque sabe que medidas como esa son necesarias para restaurar el equilibrio, Azula es parte del problema.

Mas en el fondo, éste es un destino que los dos sabían habría de llegar. La pelea por el poder, aunque es bastante lo que hay en juego… dentro de ellos han deseado ese combate. Azula en su nublada razón tiene esa meta clara, y en Zuko, aún reside esa ambición silenciosa de mostrar su superioridad ante su hermana.

No lo ha dicho a nadie y nadie se lo creería pero en toda persona que cambia, no siempre es un cambio absoluto. Quedan remanentes de su antiguo ser. La ambición de Zuko y la naturaleza salvaje de Azula. Por mas que mostrara bondad y compromiso en Zuko reside la aspiración de ser 'él' el primero. Y en Azula, bajo ese frío temple y autocontrol de perfección milimétrica, hay una fiera que quiere conocer sus propios límites y no atenerse a las aspiraciones de su padre.

Las cosas no siempre son como deberían ser.

Los dos hermanos cayeron.

Zuko por mano de Azula, y Azula por la de Katara pero indirectamente por culpa propia al haberse quebrado ante la presión.

La hija de Ursa y Ozai, la princesa de la nación, la guerrera, la hermana de Zuko… había perdido todo.


	5. Azula

Kaixo!

Mis saludos y grandes, grandes agradecimientos. **Hikari Hye, Rubymoon-Faith, Lain Ameirani, BlueEyedPrincess, Kari, Esciam.** **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus reviews, comentarios y lecturas. Este proyecto... llegó a su fin.

* * *

**5. Azula**

_Fuiste la hija de Ursa y Ozai._

_Fuiste la princesa de la Nación del Fuego. _

_Fuiste la guerrera que conquistó Ba Sing Se. _

_Fuiste la hermana del Señor del Fuego Zuko. _

_Aquella que dominó, que controló que obtuvo… que perdió, que destruyó. _

_Eres víctima pero también victimaría. _

_Pero… si ya no eres nada de lo que eras, ¿qué eres ahora? __¿Azula? _

_Sin nada de eso ¿quién es Azula?_

Es tu… ¿cuántos han pasado? No hay una ventana que diga cuando es noche no sabes ni en que momento del día estás, aunque ciertamente no te importa mucho en este momento ¿no?

Claro que no, te has negado a ver en que se habrá de convertir el mundo ahora que lo que ayudaste a construir no existe mas, ahora que tú ya no estás. Todo se ha perdido.

No recuerdas mucho de lo que pasó después de que esa maldita maestra agua te aprisionó, ni siquiera de tus enloquecidos arranques por liberarte. Todo desde el surgimiento del Rey Fénix son borrosas memorias que no alcanzas a enlazar completamente, sabes de tu paranoia creyendo que todos estaban en tu contra, de la desbandada de desterrados, de la interrupción de Zuko, de la pelea, de la intromisión de la campesina esa…

Pero son como fragmentos, sabes que no eras del todo tú.

Aunque tu situación actual no ayuda en nada. Estás perdida. No sabes que camino has de seguir, baste decir que no sabes ni que opciones están a tu disposición.

Zuko insistió en que no te retiraran tu fuego control, Aang lo dudó pero quizá algo en él le dijo que no habrías de sobrevivir si lo hiciera. Reconócelo, debes estar agradecida por eso aunque es evidente que no habrás de decirle una sola palabra, ni al Avatar, ni a tu hermano ni a nadie.

Mai y Ty lee vinieron hace poco a verte, te hablaron y te pidieron perdón (o al menos a eso sonó) pero no dijiste nada. Después vino Aang acompañado de la maestra agua… Katara, ella trató de sanar tu mente pensando que la locura era permanente, pero la fuerza aún radica en ti y no le permitiste siquiera el paso. Ella debe tener una idea de tu estado, no es que hayas perdido la razón, si no que simplemente no quieres tener contacto con este mundo, no con éste.

Dicen que estás en estado catatonico, que eso de tu rigidez y mutismo es producto de dicha situación, mas no entienden que es simplemente negación a ser parte de su juego en ese lugar en que te han recluido. Te la pasas mirando la pared frente a ti, Zuko ha mandado a que te lleven pinturas, libros, pantallas de lámpara pero no le has dado gusto de contemplarles siquiera. Hay que saber como habrás de actuar antes de dar señales de disposición.

Poniendo las cosas en balance, no hay mucho de donde elegir todo lo que has conocido se ha acabado, quizá aún puedan considerarte una princesa… pero serías el hazmerreír de quien te vea al saber de tu desvarío mental.

Negarán la existencia de Ozai, y tú no quieres recordarle, a quien le entregaste todo se convirtió un traidor mas. Hasta Zuko llegó a mencionar que lo traerían ante ti si así decidías hablar, nada pasó… querrán traer a Ursa de donde sea que esté, mas tú no la quieres cerca, ya suficiente es saber que de un momento a otro aparecerá en tu reflejo… son unos tontos, tú no necesitas a Ursa cerca; ella ya sabe donde estás. Y sólo viene a tratar de engañarte.

Así que no eres ya la hija de Ozai y Ursa.

El Señor del Fuego Zuko, su gran majestad se ha dignado a venir a verte aún con todo lo que su real cargo le tiene como ocupación. Te habla y hasta ha hecho comentarios de arrepentimiento y deseo de que todo fuera como en los días de antaño. No lo niegues, en parte también lo desearías, todo con tal de que no terminaras como lo has hecho. Mas sigues enfrascada en no dar un solo paso hasta no saber (o estar segura) de que senda hay que tomar.

Hay muchas voces en tu cabeza, una serena y tersa como terciopelo (curiosamente similar a la de tu madre) habla de que te dejes llevar con la corriente que nada te costará ser como ellos quieren que seas; hasta es obvio que encajarías muy bien en ese mudo que está recuperándose, si tan sólo pudieras llenar tu cabeza de su basura emocional y hacer una especie de acto de conversión como Zuko lo hizo.

Cosa que no podrás, un compromiso como ése choca de frente con tu persona, ya no tanto con tus deseos y aspiraciones pues estamos de acuerdo que se han desvanecido.

Hay una recurrente voz con tono irónico (ésta te recuerda a tu padre) que insiste en que si mueves bien tus piezas podrás escapar, llegar muy lejos y comenzar a construir todo. Es obvio que no todos están de acuerdo con esta paz forzada, la paz confunde a los soldados, y de esos hay miles dentro y fuera de la nación. Si puedes hallar una forma de reunirles, es evidente que obtendrás una gran fuerza de apoyo. La ambición de tu padre, tú la coronarás… pero ese pensamiento también te detiene. Sería volver al mismo atolladero. Mención aparte, que en este momento no es cuando para iniciar hostilidades, los que quieren la guerra aún no se habrán de mostrar.

Existe una seductora pero firme, te incita a reiniciar y empezar de cero. Salir de ahí sin que nadie te vea y hallar un lugar pacífico en algún sitio de esta tierra, los movimientos de gente son comunes y una chica sola, no es nada novedoso pues las familias están fracturadas y la gente viaja sola. Podrías encontrar una casa a las orillas de un río, un campo y animales que pacerían en él. Quizá con el tiempo, una pareja, una familia… dejarías de ser lo poco que aún eres, dejar tu nombre y tu condición.

No, eso no pasará. Esa no es la clase de paz que buscas… ¿paz? ¿buscas? ¿quieres la paz?

Hay una pequeña vocecilla, la de una niña. Ella habla de terminar todo, y no, no en el sentido de volver a tomar el poder sino de que desaparezcas, que ya dejes de dar lástima a quienes te temieron una vez. Te recuerda constantemente que todo ha sido arrancado de tus manos, que ya no tienes nada por que vivir. Tampoco tiene mucho eco, porque aunque sea cierto que no tienes razones para vivir, tienes el deseo de buscar un sentido a tu existencia ahora que has entendido que no lo tenías por completo.

-Azula, Azula… ¿me hablarás?- Zuko habla de nuevo.

Giras la cabeza pero no lo ves, al menos eso es lo que él interpreta pues tus pupilas no se enfocan en nada. Sin embargo tú si te percatas de su estado preocupado.

-No señor, sigue igual. La hemos vigilado todo el día durante el tiempo que lleva y no hemos conseguido ninguna respuesta. A veces solo se mueve para acostarse, no se opone cuando la alimentan.-

-…y llegó con tanta furia.- Dice una de las enfermeras.

-Ha perdido todo, creo que hasta la voluntad de vivir.- Sentencia una de los dos doctores que rondan tu caso todo el tiempo.

-No, ella no puede. El Avatar dijo que tiene suficiente energía vital, tiene aún más que la que tenía hace tiempo.- Zuko afirma agitado.

-Entonces solo no quiere usarla.- Dice alguien mas.

Te toma por los hombros, te sacude levemente y trata de hurgar en tus ojos por una chispa de vida, de aceptación, de razón… puedo apostar que hasta se conformaría con furia u odio, cualquier cosa. Se la niegas. Él se retira con la moral baja. Sé que no quieres reconocerlo pero te das cuenta que él sí se preocupa; remordimiento, culpa, aprensión, afecto, por lo que sea has notado que le turba tu estado. Similares a Mai y Ty lee ¿será que son verdaderas sus intenciones?

Te han cambiado de habitación, aquí hay ventanas, enormes espacios abiertos pero cubiertos de recios barrotes que obstruyen el paso… no importa. La luz, la luz natural del glorioso sol que besa tu piel por primera vez desde que estás aquí. Sientes una calidez en tu interior, curioso no habías tenido la paciencia de pensar en ella, se siente bien.

-¿Cómo está princesa?- pregunta Ya-na, la recuerdas solía procurarte con las mejores lociones en el castillo.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso?- Ming-ya te anima mientras corre las cortinas de cada ventana. Ella era la asustadiza chica que te peinaba.

El verlas aquí te da a entender que tus designios han sido echados para atrás; aquellos que desterraste están de nuevo aquí. Vaya, apenas desapareciste del camino de mando todo lo que hiciste ha sido borrado, quizá hasta los registros de tus victorias y conquistas han desaparecido. Quizá el mundo se tomó en serio eso de renacer, como el fénix que no pudo ser tu padre, renace y deja atrás lo que una vez fue.

'_Tal vez ya no te necesitan'_ escuchas la voz de la niña.

'_No… solamente están colocando las cosas como deben de ser.'_ Insiste la voz tersa.

'_Aunque bien podría ser para evitar tu amenaza de volver a atacar.' _La ironía que tiñe esta voz te inquieta.

'_Lo que sea no importa, nada puedes hacer por detenerlo.'_ Dice al final la que seduce tu oído.

Eso no es cierto del todo, hay algo que puedes hacer pero también entiendes que no será fácil; además, no quieres retornar a ese hueco en el que viviste, algo habrá que hacer y esas voces nuevamente comienzan a exponer sus puntos y a defender sus posiciones, atacando de vez en vez las propuestas de los otros. Son interesantes pero no te satisfacen por completo.

Sientes un cambio notable en el lugar, mientras te pasas el día mirando el mar que baña la playa de la isla donde te han recluido, no te llevó mucho tiempo darte cuenta y no te deja nada contenta, pero son molestias comparadas a una mota de polvo sobre el lomo de un perfecto dragón de Komodo, si la tiene en cuenta no lo dejará en paz, si la ignora… simplemente parecerá que desapareciera. Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Un día despiertas con una grata sorpresa (una de pocas en este limbo), los barrotes han desaparecido. Y las ventanas son abiertas completamente para que no sólo la luz del sol entre sino que la acompañe el viento satisfactorio. Si, es el elemento del Avatar pero comprendiste tiempo atrás que todo es parte de todo, sin viento ¿cómo se genera la combustión? ¿cómo se dispersan las gloriosas llamas? Avatar o no, no importa… agradeces el viento.

A partir de ahí te haces más consciente del paso del tiempo y de la rutina del lugar. Sabes a qué hora son las rondas de los doctores (y qué doctores son), las comidas (ya bien identificados los empleados), los guardias que recorren el lugar, las doncellas que tratan de trasladar tu rutina del palacio aquí… todo tiene perfecta posición en tu cabeza. Pero no te dice nada, absolutamente nada te da una sola señal de cuál ha de ser ese camino. No que seas de esas gentes que requieren una rutina tan fija y determinada que no tenga que hacer otra cosa mas que caminar sobre ella pero tampoco eres de esas almas libres que van donde el viento o la marea (o sus mismos pies que son como entes independientes) los lleve. Quieres marcarte un rumbo lo suficientemente firme para saber que vale la pena y tan dinámico como se pueda para regresar sobre tus pasos (si de verás es necesario) y virar cuando haya que hacerlo.

Las voces insisten de nuevo.

…

No puedes seguir aquí, no puedes seguir así. Tus altibajos se han estabilizado, esa sensación de ser atacada por las sombras que te rodean la has dominado, las miradas conspiradoras y furtivas de las personas a tu alrededor han desaparecido, el torbellino sin control de tu interior ha mermado; no has solucionado nada pero al fin conseguiste aplacar el deseo de tenerlo todo… el favor desinteresado de Ozai, la sonrisa sincera de Ursa, el poder de decidir sobre el mundo… lo has puesto bajo control. Y ahora que has conseguido eso, ¿qué sigue?

Hay ausencia de luna esta noche, no le agradas a la luna eso es más que claro; así que fue buena elección. Mientras te alejas del edificio donde te recluyen, sintiendo el fresco pasto bajo tus pies las voces insisten de nuevo.

'_Vivirías noches así si te vas. Imagina pasearte en el campo abierto de las planicies del Reino Tierra, o rodearte de sus bosques.'_ Ahí está esa voz de incitante acento.

Mas ¿quién quiere paz cuando ha vivido siempre en guerra? La paz (al menos ésa que para muchos es sinónimo de ausencia de guerra) no la quieres, no la necesitas porque te recuerda que perdiste en tu batalla.

'_Por eso hay que encenderla, el mundo está repleto de pólvora. Lo único que hace falta es la chispa indicada y saberla dirigir, hay fuerzas que no quieren ser destruidas. Hay mucha gente que no quiere perder su estilo de vida.' _La distintiva ironía en la gruesa voz, parece Ozai pero no es, quizá su fantasma que comienza ha rondarte.

Si, hay gente y hay medios incluso voluntad. Pero te lo dejaste bastante claro… en el punto en donde te encuentras no habrá marcha atrás. No serás nuevamente marioneta de quien no te reconoció como debía. Ozai ya no es tu fuerza motora.

'_Eso es, eso es. ¿Ves? Persigues lo mismo que todos, ya no quieren la pelea entre naciones hermanas. Quieren regresar al equilibrio que les dio felicidad a todos por muchos años. Sólo tienes que decirlo, apuesto que ellos te acogerán.' ¡_Ah! Pareciera que Ursa te habla, se parece a la voz de su imagen que acompaña tu reflejo cada que te miras en un espejo, aunque no es la misma. Ursa solo aparece ahí, esta voz sólo es similar.

Y nuevamente, tampoco… tampoco es esa la opción. El que no quieras la guerra por no regresar a lo que eras no significa que estés en la disposición de abrazar los ideales de quienes te traicionaron y te dieron la espalda, de tus enemigos. No, aquí no… aunque puede ser lo más viable, sería una mentira para tu persona. Y aunque eres una maestra para las mentiras, jamás te engañarás nuevamente a ti misma. No te crearás imágenes y pantallas de humo para sobrellevar tu situación, para hacer habitable tu mundo.

'_¿Tu mundo? ¿qué te queda de eso? Ya nada. Lo que era, no es. Lo que creías que era nunca fue. Lo que quieres que sea no será. Déjate de tonterías y asume la situación, hay muchas opciones, brinca de la ventana, arma un alboroto y amenaza a todos, no les quedara de otra mas que matarte o… provoca al resto de los pacientes, incítalos a terminar contigo, ellos lo harán sin chistar.' _La voz de niña habla con palabras de suicida adulto.

Es tentadora, si ella te hubiera hablado cuando te retiraron del lugar donde la pordiosera maestra agua te encadenó sin duda hubiera sido la que habrías hecho caso sin objetar nada… no solo habías perdido sino que te lo habían arrancado de la forma más cruel y humillante. Te inmovilizaron, te sedaron… hasta bloquearon tu flujo de chi, aunque eso no fue necesario, cuando despertaste (quien sabe cuanto tiempo después) tu fuego había desaparecido lo sentías ahí pero no acudía a tu llamado.

Días oscuros que no es bueno traer a la memoria.

Como sea… esa voz de niña (que vagamente suena a la tuya) no es lo que quieres. Quizá en algún punto si todo sale mal o te cansas de lo que hayas conseguido pero ahora no… no que se presenta una posibilidad de escoger. Pues nada te han impuesto esta vez y… tú lo dijiste, no hay segundas oportunidades para nadie. Todo es un ciclo, igual que el del Avatar.

¿La sientes? La fuerza que regresa a ti, tan tibia y fiera como esa primera vez. Levantas un brazo, extiendes dos dedos y ahí está… el fuego añil que ha sido tu orgullo, tu más fiel acompañante está de regreso. Lo celebras lanzando llamas azules que se confunden con el día que va naciendo.

¿También estará ahí tu otro compañero? Extiendes ambos brazos esta vez, el movimiento aprendido por meses de entrenamiento, un brazo extendido y la energizante sensación de la fuerza más pura del fuego control… tu relámpago está aquí.

Te sientes más viva que nunca, ya no hay ataduras de lealtades y aspiraciones ajenas por satisfacer, deseos infantiles de cariños negados a los cuales aspirar, protección indigna que había que ganarse siendo quien no se era. Ya no hay nada y hay todo a la vez.

El sol se asoma. Pareciera que los cantos a Agni se entonan a tu alrededor, el mundo despierta así como tú, con ambas manos extendidas das la bienvenida al sol y su luz acompañándolos con tu fuego azul.

Escuchas gritos y llamadas detrás de ti. Ellos se han dado cuenta mas no importa, ahí sobre ese peñasco, en medio de un claro de la arboleda que se dispersa por la isla, con el mar embravecido a tus pies y el viento calmo de la mañana que te lleva la brisa del mar. Haz decidido.

-Señora, no debería estar aquí.- Ming-ya se acerca a ti pero no te sujeta. –debe controlarse, la aislarán de nuevo.-

-Azula, apague eso… contrólese, no queremos usar la fuerza.- Dice el doctor pero tampoco se te acerca.

No es necesario voltear para saber que mas de tres cuidadores (entre maestros fuego y un maestro tierra) te han rodeado por detrás, los dos doctores con sus pociones paralizantes en las manos, aquella terapista (aparentemente discípula de Ty lee) entre ambos…

-No es necesario.- Hablas por primera vez. Apagas tus llamas y te giras para verles directamente (igualmente por vez primera).

Las dos chicas te rodean protectivamente mientras la demás comitiva te sigue en silencio. -¿Qué hará?- pregunta uno de los doctores.

-Llamen al Señor del Fuego.- Dices resuelta mientras entras a tu habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando afuera a todos. Será respeto, temor o prudencia lo que obliga a todos a dejarte en paz.

Pasan las horas, te haces de nuevo de esa imagen refinada y compuesta dejas atrás tu aspecto desaliñado y maltrecho. Al fin escuchas los apresurados pasos de los maestros fuego imperiales que son la guardia oficial del Señor del Fuego. La puerta se abre de inmediato y escuchas la agitada respiración de Zuko.

-¿Azula?- pregunta con un cómico tono entre esperanzador y preocupado.

-Zuko- dices dándole la bienvenida, te giras y le das al fin esa mirada que deseaba. Aunque sigue sin haber alegría u odio, entendimiento o negación… simplemente reconocimiento. Habrá que conformarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunta con temple que no le conocías.

-Muchas cosas, quiero salir de aquí.-

Zuko tiene que adelantar unos pasos con los brazos extendidos como un reflejo natural de la alegría que ha obligado a cubrir en su rostro. Pues la sobriedad de cargo le obliga a no quebrar su posición aún con la familiaridad que comparten. –Entiendes que habrá que tomar medidas.- Dice sereno.

-Por supuesto.- Respondes imitando su serenidad.

Mira a los dirigentes del hospital mental que han acudido al encuentro y sentencia. –Hagan los preparativos.- Todos inclinan la cabeza y cinco de ellos se alejan, la demás comitiva permanece ahí, él les mira y levanta un brazo. –Déjenos solos.- Sin cuestionar se retiran, parece que Zuko ha aprendido a manejar bien su posición de poder.

-¿Qué pasa?- una vez que cierran la puerta preguntas algo inquieta de no poder predecirlo ya.

-Estás aquí.- Dice con una sonrisa y te abraza tomándote por sorpresa.

No le devuelves ni el abrazo porque no eres parte de su alegría, es obvio que él no está tanto feliz que tú (Azula) esté de regreso, sino que su hermana esté con él. Lástima que no se dará cuenta que ya no eres su hermana, así como ya no eres la hija de Ursa y de Ozai. Eso quedó atrás.

-Lo estoy.- Dices separándote.

-Iré a apresurar todo, nos vamos hoy mismo.- Sale emocionado dejándote sola.

'_¿No morirás?'_ pregunta la vocecita.

No, no morirás, no en este momento, la muerte no será escape.

'_Pero tampoco buscarás reestablecer la guerra.'_ La voz cáustica afirma decepcionada.

Tampoco habrá tal cosa, ayudarás a canalizar las fuerzas que quieren aún pelear, no aplacarás sus deseos de guerra sino que los encausarás con otros fines, nunca se sabe cuando se necesitarán.

'_¿Qué harás? Pues no te unirás a la empresa de tu hermano y el Avatar.'_ Murmura la voz de terciopelo que te hace cosquillas en el oído.

¿No lo dejaste ya claro? Lo que haces no es una redención, sino un paso que cumpla tu nueva elección.

'_Desechas tu posibilidad de tener una nueva vida, regresarás a palacio a donde todos los que te han temido te reconocerán y nada cambiará.' _La sugestiva voz suena decepcionada pero resignada a la vez, parece que es la única que ha entendido.

Me he encargado ya de acallarlas.

Pues es claro que cambiarán las cosas, ahora todo está en tus manos. Ahora todo dependerá de ti, si al final resulta que las cosas no son como esperabas asumirás la consecuencia de tus actos, porque hasta el momento sabes que fuiste mera herramienta.

¿No es así Azula? Habrás de forjarte un lugar y una posición, no en tu nación, no en el Reino Tierra, no en las Tribus Agua, habrás de gestar un nuevo territorio… aunque no es tu deseo conflictuar el equilibrio de los otros. Sabes que si llegase a ser necesario, habrá de hacerse. Mientras, tienes años por delante para trabajar y hacer que todo sea tan natural como pueda ser, una quinta sociedad que nacerá.

…

-Tienes razón, habré de crearme mi propio lugar en este mundo.- Respondió Azula con firmeza a la voz más fuerte en su cabeza.

'_Si, habrás de hacerlo, demostrarás tu propia grandeza y estaré ahí para apoyarte'_ susurró la voz que no se parecía a la de Ursa, ni a la de Ozai, ni la de ella de niña o la de la mujer adulta que pudo llegar a ser. Sino que era la suya, la de Azula misma contestando en su cabeza, quizá el comienzo de una conciencia o un producto más de la locura que jamás reconoció y que nadie le pudo comprobar.

Lo que fuera. Demostraba que ese dragón también era fénix.

Al fin uno verdadero.

_La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca._

_Heinrich Heine_

_**Fin**_

* * *

He leído algunas historias donde se habla de Azula y un viaje o proceso de rendención y auto conversión... además de voces que la ayudan (o le meten más problemas). Pero bueno, esta fue mi versión, por un momento se me cruzó hacerle ese final feliz donde todo sale como podría esperarse que saliera... pero no creo en los finales felices, y sinceramente no me gusta escribir con ellos... no son posibles. Así que ya que estamos de acuerdo que no le va (aquí) termino con algo lo suficientemente abierto como para dejar muchas posibilidades pero a la vez cerrado como para imaginarse que puede pasar. Además de un tanto optimista porque ella no se perdió, pero no optimismo completo pues no fue como que la redención, ella halló su final feliz... es todo.

Ikusi arte!


End file.
